


The Map on My Heart Leads to You

by GoldenMoon_42



Series: Izzy's IronStrange Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), I made an edit, IronStrange Week 2019, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), i made a playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-07 05:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18866416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: IronStrange Week 2019 Day 4 (5/23): Morning Kisses.IronStrange Bingo Square: FluffThis ignores Endgame cuz Endgame what?? Lazy morning kisses for Tony and Stephen.Playlist and Edit for the prompt Morning KissesIronStrange Weekly Challenge for Sunshine/Sun





	The Map on My Heart Leads to You

 

[The Map on My Heart Leads to You](https://open.spotify.com/user/corgifey42/playlist/0IxBWNj3B9YmCR6TiLPN8R?si=GzTMrJgzR1iECaYZ_b6zdw)

 

##  **IronStrange Week 2019 Day 4 (5/23): Morning Kisses**

Morning kisses for Tony and Stephen. Just the two of them in bed giving each other kisses. 

##  **IronStrange Bingo Square: _Fluff_**

##  **The Map on My Heart Leads to You**

 

Have I Told You

  
I Hear a Symphony 

  
Love is a Beautiful Thing

  
I was Made for Loving You 

  
Heart’s Content 

  
Golden Hour 

  
I Love You, I Love You Doll

  
Straight into Your Arms

  
Sea of Love 

  
Every time we kissed 

  
My arms were always around you 

  
Anchor 

  
Falling Like the Stars

  
Please Keep Loving Me 

  
Somewhere Only We Know 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!! Kudos and Comments give me life!!!!
> 
> Find me on tumblr [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
